L'Oeuvre au noir
by MyEvanescence
Summary: De l'instinct maternel...


**Note de l'auteur : Je commence à peine à regarder cette série et, dès les premiers épisodes, j'ai développé une affection pour Regina. Juste quelques mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit en pensant à elle. **

Tu entrebâilles légèrement la porte.

Un mince rai de lumière vient éclairer en partie la chambre. Tu avances à pas de loup.

Près du lit, tu t'arrêtes et tu regardes attentivement le visage du dormeur.

Sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres vermeilles et charnues comme la pulpe des cerises, ses sourcils d'ébène, légèrement arqués dans un éternel questionnement, tu connais tout de lui, tu pourrais dessiner son visage à l'aveugle.

Tous les soirs, depuis dix ans, c'est le même rituel.

Tu viens contempler l'enfant qui dort. Chacun de ses traits, dans leur perfection, te rappelle sa grand-mère. Et, rien que pour ça, tu devrais le haïr. Tu devrais vouloir plonger tes ongles dans sa poitrine pour en extraire son coeur et te réjouir de le sentir palpiter entre tes mains comme un oiseau affolé, s'agiter des derniers soubresauts de la vie.

Oui, tu devrais le haïr.

Car, c'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? La méchante de l'histoire, la cruelle, la sans pitié. Et, je dois dire, que tu joues très bien ton rôle.

Dix ans déjà que tu dupes tout le monde, dix ans que tu luttes contre toi-même, contre cet instinct – maternel – que c'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à te définir en ces termes mais, passons.

Cet instinct maternel, disais-je, qui s'est éveillé en toi contre toute attente, quand tu l'as tenu dans tes bras pour la première fois.

Tu te souviens de cet instant avec une acuité diabolique.

Il portait cette horrible grenouillère bleue achetée par sa mère et, quand tu l'as soulevé pour le sortir de son berceau, tu te souviens combien tu as été surprise par sa fragilité.

Oui vraiment, plus léger qu'une plume de duvet.

Si frêle entre tes mains. Il t'eut suffi d'un instant, d'une seconde à peine pour serrer, serrer, serrer plus fort et sentir le doux craquement de ses os.

Tu aurais pu aussi – malencontreusement, bien sûr - le laisser tomber, entendre le bruit de sa colonne vertébrale se briser et celui de sa petite tête rouler sur le sol.

Au lieu de ça, tu as senti cette onde de chaleur te parcourir les entrailles, se répandre en toi et étourdie, aveuglée, tu as voulu sentir son corps chaud contre le tien.

Un instant tu as oublié qui tu étais, le fiel dont tu te nourrissais.

Dans un moment d'égarement, tu as souhaité presser tes lèvres sèches et avares contre la douceur de cette peau au velouté de pêche, tu as voulu t'enivrer de cette odeur de lait si particulière des bébés.

Mais le nourrisson s'est mis à hurler et à agiter ses jambes comme pour donner des coups de pied. Il ne te connaissait pas et, déjà, il te repoussait. Tu as tenté de le bercer maladroitement en le collant contre ta poitrine mais, au lieu de se calmer, il a redoublé de cris. L'infirmière l'a repris et elle est parvenue en chantonnant à apaiser ses pleurs. Et tu as dû réfréner tes plus bas instincts pour ne pas la transformer en crapaud d'un simple regard quand elle t'a dit, avec un air condescendant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame le Maire, ça viendra, il faut du temps aux nouveaux nés pour se familiariser. »

Depuis ce jour où tu l'as emmené avec toi, où tu es devenue, devant la loi, sa mère, tu n'as eu de cesse de vouloir te faire aimer de lui.

Depuis dix ans tu te fais violence pour tenir ta place, pour ne pas démériter, ne pas décevoir tes maléfiques sujets. Dix ans que tu manifestes ostentatoirement ta violence, ton caractère intraitable. Oh, oui, ma chère, tu tonnes fort, c'est réellement très impressionnant. D'ailleurs tu es parvenue à mystifier tout le monde.

Mais, quand tu te retrouves seule, face à moi, et que tu m'invoques du regard, que je devine ta muette supplique, répétée tant de fois à travers les longs siècles de ta maudite existence :

_« Ô miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus cruelle en ce royaume ? »_

Alors, le mensonge n'est plus possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Du bout des doigts, tu repousses une mèche de cheveux qui gêne le dormeur. Délicatement. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se réveille.

Immobile dans la pénombre, tu l'écoutes respirer. C'est à peine perceptible mais c'est un chant à ton oreille.

Dix ans maintenant que tu es suspendue à ce souffle.


End file.
